Complications
by SessKagInu
Summary: The Golden Trio are back at Hogwarts and having the time of their lives! Until Hermione finds out who the Head Boy is. Things get even MORE complicated when Herm's older brother and old friend show up. Rated for mild language. DMHG, HPGW, RWOOC
1. Default Chapter

**Complications  
Chapter One  
Finding Old Friends  
Disclaiming: I own no characters in this fic except Kurt, Jeremy, and Misty. .**

Hermione looked around Platform 9 3/4 with slight irritation, trying to find her friends. Not seeing them she sighed and plopped down on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and letting out a soft, slightly annoyed, sigh.   
  
I suppose you could say Hermione Granger changed a lot over the summer. Her once bushy brown hair was now chin length and had lost a bit of it's famous frizz. It was still too frizzy for her taste, though. She gotten a little taller, now almost 5'7", and her visiting American friends had dragged her out to get a makeover, practicing forcing her to streak blonde and dark copper through her poor hair. She wore a bit of makeup from time to time, though she usually just wore some lip gloss. She actually kind of liked the way she looked now, her hair not included, yet her looks.really didn't matter that much to her.   
  
Her personality had changed almost as much as her looks. Once a bookworm, now an outgoing girl who liked to party once in awhile. Of course, she was still usually found curled up on a couch reading 'Hogwarts: A History' for about the millionth time. But most of the time she wouldn't pass up a party so she could read. Studying, though...that was another thing.   
  
But the one thing that hadn't changed was her friendship with Harry and Ron. They were as tight as they'd ever been. She'd gone to the Burrow over the Summer to 'bond' some more with Harry and Ron. Not like that was possible. She ended up making friends with the youngest of the many Weasley's,  
  
"Come on, you guys...where are you?" She murmured to herself, brushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes. She sighed, her eyes scanning every nook and cranny of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. "That's IT! I'm going to look for them!" She announced loudly, earning some strange looks from her fellow 6th years. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she lowered her gaze to the ground, getting up and looking around for her companions. A yell from across the platform brought her gaze up from the ground.  
  
"HERMY, MY GIRL! IS THAT YOU?!" Hermione blinked rapidly and slowly turned around, only to grin happily and laugh. There, in front of her, was her old friend Misty. Why she was at Hogwarts, though, poor Hermione couldn't really figure out.  
  
"MISTY!" Hermione all but squealed, running towards her friend and hugging her tightly. "How ARE you? I haven't seen you for, what, almost a year?" She asked, leaning back and studying her. Misty's long, silky black hair was sweep into a tight bun and her dark eyes were sparkling with amusement and happiness. Her bronze skin was practically glowing as Misty also studied her friend. Another yell broke up the tearful reunion, making Hermione's eyes light up with happiness. It also made her run towards the sound of the voice, who happened to belong to her good friend Harry Potter. She had almost reached him when she ran into a broad chest. She blushed a tiny bit and looked up at him. She smiled slightly at him when she finally recognized him, and the smug smirk playing his lips, her eyes widened.  
  
"Watch where your going, Granger" Draco Malfoy sneered, roughly shoving her away from him. Hermione's shocked expression was replaced by an icy glare and also an annoyed scowl. Draco had also changed a lot over the summer. His looks, anyways. His icy cold personality had obviously stayed the same. He had shot up over the summer, and was now probably over six feet tall. His hair had gone from being greased back with gel, to having no gel in his hair at all. A piece of white blonde hair always seemed to be in his silver eyes. His shoulders were broader now (From training to be a Death Eater, perhaps? She didn't want to know) and his features were a lot more chiseled and also handsome. She felt herself blushing a bit as her eyes studied him. She was brought out of her trance by Misty and Harry's hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Who is THAT?!" Misty whispered, gazing at Draco with a lovesick expression. "And WHY in the world haven't you told me about him, Herm?" She balled her hands into fists and put them on her hips, staring at Hermione accusingly. 'Oh great...' Hermione thought, rubbing the bridge of her nose and her temples. 'One of my best friends has a crush on one of...no, make that WORST, enemy' She could practically see the hearts in Misty's eyes as she gazed at Draco, and she was dangerously close to drooling! What a BLOODY wonderful year this was turning out to be...  
  
'Whoa...wait a minute...blood hell! Is Malfoy really THAT...handsome?' She wondered, glancing at her friend with a disgusted expression. 'Misty doesn't usually drool over guys...okay, I REALLY won't wanna know what's up with her' She gave a slight shudder and started to roll her eyes. She then grabbed both Harry and Misty's hands, dragging them in the direction where she thought she saw a spot of flaming red hair, which could only belong to Ron or one of his siblings.  
---------------------------------------------  
**YES! One chapter down! .   
Please R&R.   
No flames, please...this is only my second fic!   
It's not like I'm an author or anything...  
Or maybe I am ;) You never know!  
Okay, I'm seriously not an author of any kind, obviously.   
I'll try to make the next chapter a little long, okay? Okay. :-P**


	2. On The Way To Hogwarts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Previous:  
  
'Whoa...wait a minute...blood hell! Is Malfoy really THAT...handsome?' She wondered, glancing at her friend with a disgusted expression. 'Misty doesn't usually drool over guys...okay, I REALLY won't wanna know what's up with her' She gave a slight shudder and started to roll her eyes. She then grabbed both Harry and Misty's hands, dragging them in the direction where she thought she saw a spot of flaming red hair, which could only belong to Ron or one of his siblings.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Complications Chapter Two   
On The Way To Hogwarts   
Disclaiming: I own no characters in this fic except Kurt, Jeremy, and Misty, sadly .  
**  
"C'mon, Harry! C'mon Misty!" Hermione called over her shoulder, having finally let go of their hands. "Let's go see Ron!" She quickly jogged over to her friend, enfolding him in a friendly hug. Harry and Misty arrived soon after, both looking annoyed that Hermione had insisted on them being handcuffed, yes HANDCUFFED, together so Misty wouldn't run off to Draco again. Harry's irritated expression faded when he saw his best friend.  
  
"Why, it's Mr. Ronnykins!" He exclaimed innocently, making Ron glare at him and punch his arm. They had both grown more mature over the Summer. In looks, obviously, not personality. They were both the same goofs they'd always been.  
  
Ron had grown his hair out so it was to his shoulders and cut in the same fashion as Fred and George's hair was. He was constantly sweeping it out of his eyes. He had a lean figure, though his arms were quite muscular from hitting the bludger around so often in Quidditch. He often wore glasses when he was reading, but that was the only time.  
  
Harry's body, however, was quite muscular. Maybe it was from fighting Dudley and his friends off all the time, considering he couldn't use magic outside of school yet. He'd switched from glasses to contacts awhile ago, making his bright, emerald green eyes look even shinier. His unruly hair had calmed down a little but, but it was still pretty messy.   
  
"Are they ALWAYS like this, Hermy?" Misty asked in a quiet whisper, her eyes twinkling in amusement as she watched the two boys bicker good-naturedly. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger coyly, trying to attract the attention of a certain blonde Slytherin boy. When she saw he wasn't looking at her she pouted slightly and turned back to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Sadly enough, they always are…" She replied in an undertone, grinning as the boys glared at her. Misty giggled and sent a wink Malfoy's way, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. She didn't comment, though, she had other problems. Like the fact that Harry and Ron were slowly creeping up to her, intent on getting their revenge on her for her remark.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NO! Stop you guys!" Hermione shouted as they all collapsed into the train, all laughing merrily. Harry and Ron had decided to get even with their poor friend in the worst way possible: A tickle attack. "Please! I'll be good! I prooomise!" She pleaded breathlessly, tears spilling from her eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"Should we stop?" Harry asked Ron seriously, grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh…alright" Ron sighed, stopping his ruthless attack on Hermione. Harry's grin faded as he did that. He'd expected Ron to keep on tickling her. 'Oh well…' He thought, shrugging slightly as he, too, stopped tickling her.  
  
"THANK you!" She muttered, brushing her hair back and wiping the tears from her eyes and flushed face. Misty grinned at Hermione and patted her back sympathetically, just as Ginny skipped into the compartment with a cheerful grin.  
  
"Oh…my…GOSH!" Ginny squealed, launching herself at Hermione after a placing a brief kiss on Harry's cheek, whom she'd hooked up with over the summer. "'MIONE! You look GREAT! Where'd did you get those jeans?" Hermione looked a bit weary at her friend's obvious hyperness, but thanked her politely.  
  
"I got this whole outfit in America…I went to visit a few of my friends there over the summer" She replied, grinning at Ginny while the boys rambled on and on about something or other related to Quidditch. The door slipped open quietly and Malfoy sauntered in, a sly smirk playing his lips as he gave Hermione and Misty the once over.  
  
"Come on, GRANGER" He sneered, showing his obvious dislike towards the girl. "Professor wants us to sit in the Head compartment" He smirked at her again before walking out, his robes billowing behind him like Professor Snape's often did.  
  
"Great…a whole year with MALFOY!" Hermione groaned, reluctantly getting up and heading towards the compartment, apparently not noticing that Misty was slowly trailing after her.   
  
"Okay, Mist. Why are you following me?" She asked suddenly, quickly turning. A blush crept up to Misty's chocolate colored cheeks and she gazed at the ceiling. Glancing at Malfoy, who was seemingly asleep, she sighed and started telling to her friend exactly why she was following her.  
  
"Well…" She started, now looking slightly sheepish. "Your parents wanted me to watch you! They don't trust ANYONE! Not since He took Jeremy anyways" She blurted out, making Hermione's eyes widen a bit. She scowled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I miss Jeremy too…but that's no reason to send you to protect me from Him." She murmured, gazing out the window sadly.  
  
"But…Hermy…" Misty paused, looking hesitant to continue. "You're next and you know it…He's going for the younger Granger's…after He gets you, I'm not saying he will of course, He'll go after Kirk next…then with him brainwashed, He'll go after another helpless family! You CAN'T let him do that! So…that's basically why I'm here…" She sighed but got up and headed out anyways, though her pride and her brain were both telling her not to.  
  
Little did the two teen girls know, Draco Malfoy was completely awake and had heard every single word of their conversation. A smirk crossed his face as he thought about who 'He' might be. Whoever it was, he was certainly grateful to him for making Mudblood Granger so upset.   
  
"Parents…" Hermione sighed, shaking her head and gently stroking Crookshanks. "Sometimes they can be more annoying then Malfoy the Ice Prince" She thought for a moment and a little smile appeared on her face. "I like that…Malfoy Ice Prince" She mused, laughing a little. Malfoy, though, was smirking slightly and wondering who this Jeremy, Kurt, and 'He' were.  
  
"What do you say we wake 'im up?" She murmured, making Crookshanks hiss. "Good idea…let's just let him sleep. The less I have to hear him, the better…" She studied him for a moment before raising her eyebrows in surprise. "He even smirks when he's SLEPPING?" She asked herself, shaking her head in disbelief. "Who knew…?"  
  
"Miss Granger?" Asked a calm voice from the doorway. She quickly turned and smiled at Dumbledore, who was standing next Snape.   
  
"Oh! Hello Headmaster!" She quickly remarked, trying to sound polite. A smiled crossed his lips as he looked upon the two teens, his eyes twinkling in amusement.   
  
"Might you be so kind as to watch up Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" He inquired, raising his eyebrows at her and smiling. She quickly nodded and grinned wickedly down at her fellow Head.  
  
"It would be an honor!" She said smoothly, scurrying into the bathroom and grabbing a glass of ice cold water and calmly walking out and over to Malfoy, who seemed to be a bit paler then usual. She grinned down at him evilly and in one swift movement, dumped the water on his perfect little head. "Oops" She remarked innocently, trying to hide her grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, such a wonderful chapter, is it not? ;-)  
Anyways, please, PLEASE review and tell   
me what you think! :-D  
Fell free to suggest something that you'd  
like to see in later chapters. Okay? Okay. **.**


End file.
